


Overprotective boyfriend

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Yancy/reader [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Anonymous said: I am just a touch-starved individual who would very much like yancy to be my overprotective boyfriend.. not sure if this is necessarily a fic idea I'm just saying
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/You
Series: Yancy/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Overprotective boyfriend

“Yous okay?” Yancy looks at you worried. You’re sitting on your bed in your cell, head tipped back and toilet paper presses to you nose to try to stop the nosebleed.

“Yes, just a newcomer that tried to be though and had be told to tone it down.” Yancy sits down next to, taking your face in one of his hands and turning it towards him.

“Show me who did this to yous and I’ll teach them a lesson.” He carefully touches your skin were you’re developing a black eye.

“There’s no need Yancy, I’m sure they got the message.” You take the toilet paper away from your nose and give him a quick kiss.

“Just tell me, has my nose stopped bleeding?” 

“No, it just started again.” You sigh, annoyed, and tip your head back again, bringing the toilet paper back up to your nose. Yancy wraps his arms around you and puts his head on your shoulder. He sighs into your neck.

“I’m still gonna beat them up for what they did to yous.” You sigh fondly, putting your unoccupied hand into Yancy’s hair and ruffling it. 

The next day when he sees the newcomer that you beat, he sends them looks that could kill if that were a thing, even though they are in a worse shape than you. He’s only distracted when you pull on his sleeve, dragging his attention to you. You give him a quick kiss and tell him to stop it. 

The newcomer gives you both a wide berth after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
